Many integrated circuits include electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection to prevent the serious damage that ESD can wreak. One application of ESD protection is to protect high voltage MOS devices from ESD events. High voltage MOS devices may use conventional ESD protection structure and mechanisms, such as a parasitic bipolar transistor or a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR). However, high voltage MOS devices may be damaged by an ESD zapping event even before the conventional ESD protection structure is turned on in high voltage MOS device applications.